


末日贵族

by ann_terry



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other characters may be added, late 60s
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_terry/pseuds/ann_terry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endeavour Morse/Peter Jakes</p><p>Thus conscience does make cowards of us all.<br/>这样，重重的顾虑使我们全变成了懦夫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	末日贵族

 

1.

 

1965年的春天，天气并不是太好。广场上播报的公共天气预报正告诉牛津的居民们，这样的雨天会持续上近一周的时间。在这样值得庆贺的休假时节，雨天对于人们来说简直糟透了，更不必说难得拥有了自由时间的学生们。由此可以预见到的是，在牛津那些黄色的古老建筑之间将来回穿梭着无数黑色的雨伞，无论老师学生，这些支撑着英国最高学识的末日贵族将撑起伞穿上大衣竖起领子，将白皙的面孔隐匿在所有黑色的阴影里，如同鼬鼠。

时间是早上5点30分，在Endeavour狭小破旧的公寓里，空气里早已弥漫着一股潮湿的青苔的气味，这就是超过三十年破旧公寓的坏处。Endeavour准时被闹钟吵醒，醒来听到第二个声音就是窗外隆隆的雷声。天气果然不是一般的糟糕啊。他想着按掉了闹钟，坐起身来，看着眼前靠着墙壁的书桌上放着的那只留声机，在它的边上则是芬尼根的守灵夜，从他毕业开始，至今翻在第一章的第15页，简直像果戈里笔下的玛尼洛夫。

而第三个声音，他听见前门响起急促的敲门声。于是来不及梳理他整夜辗转反侧而蓬乱的头发，他就将双脚踩入硬邦邦的拖鞋，拖着一身睡衣来到门口，拉开沉重的金属门。

“你昨晚喝醉了？”站在门口看着他这副邋遢像的人一脸讥讽地望着他，深棕色的瞳孔在白皙的肤色下显得愈发锋利，如一把刀子飞来，而这把Endeavour狠狠吓醒了。

早上碰到什么也不会有碰到他这么倒霉呀。

“Jakes？你怎么知道我回来了？”

“我听到你闹钟的声音了。”

“噢。”

这个简单的道理却没想到，Endeavour突然才发现自己头疼得厉害，昨晚做了什么几乎完全想不起来了，喝酒喝过头了吗？昨天傍晚才坐火车回到牛津，当晚就开始狂风暴雨，真是什么事都不欢迎他的归来啊。

“你来干什么？”Endeavour警惕地问道，这让Jakes多少有些不太高兴，尽管他一向认为，对这种丝毫不会考虑他人的自我中心主义天才来说，这类事情不必计较。“Thursday让我今天一早来接你去警局。”他扔下这句话之后就从大衣口袋里掏出了烟和打火机。Endeavour瞥了一眼他倚门的姿势就走向了卫生间，他一直记得他喜欢这么靠着门或是桌子，尽管他清瘦的身体穿着大衣看起来还颇像模像样，整个警局也没什么人更会比他喜欢显摆了。

“话说回来，现在手头有什么案子吗？”Endeavour拿起牙刷，看到Jakes关上门慢悠悠地走了进来，一面四下游移着视线犹如探查案发现场般兴致索然。“没什么你感兴趣的，别看了。”他想这么说，但嘴里都是泡沫。

“有个学生死在酒吧里了，昨天晚上的事，Strange他们出了现场，据说有人晚上在那儿放烟花。”

“那种天气放烟花？”Endeavour漱了口水抬起头对着镜子说道，他看不太清坐在他床上的Jakes脸上的表情，他手里在玩着什么？似乎是一本书。

“因为酒吧里人早就走光了，满地都是火药残余和包装碎片，你总不能说都是枪里打出来的吧？”他用手敲了敲那本书，“你看乔伊斯？”

“我看不下去。”他摇了摇头，“尤利西斯已经很费力了。你喜欢？”

他用毛巾裹着头发擦了擦从卫生间里走出来，发现自己还穿着工字背心，而早已制服笔挺的Jakes抬着头看着他。我怎么了吗？

Jakes的嘴微微动了两下，突然尴尬地说道：“不，我不看。我只是知道而已。一会儿先去警局，然后Thursday和局长会直接来找你。”他有些意味深长地看着他，虽然如此，那也还是比刚刚一瞬间的慌张看起来更得心应手。

“好。话说回来，谢谢你。”Endeavour皱了皱眉头，感觉到一种莫名的尴尬开始在房间里滋生——他理了理衬衫领子，抬头看到Jakes正在专心致志地抽着烟。

“好了，我们走吧。”他拿起桌上的钥匙打开门让Jakes先行，“你一直这样抽不怕早死吗？”

 

 

  
Jakes今天一早的心情就不太好，不仅仅是因为一早Thursday就打来电话叫他跑去接我们娇生惯养的高材生，还因为他早先一步接到了消息，Strange升职了。似乎那群家伙们昨晚在酒吧里喝得烂醉，半夜有人吵哄哄地打了个电话过来问道：“Peter在吗？”

“十年没人叫我Peter了好吗，你们在干嘛？”他睡眼惺忪地从床上爬起，“女王驾崩了吗？”

“Strange升职了请我们喝酒，你要不要来？”

“这时候？”Jakes嘟囔着看了看墙上的钟指向凌晨1点，“我明天还要早起呢。Thursday叫我去接那位高材生去。”

“哦，这样，拜拜！”那边声音似乎理解了他“不能去”的意思就直接挂了。他挂了电话。而今天一早，Strange亲自打电话过来告诉他他们昨晚喝酒的酒吧有人死了。

“真是够糟糕的啊。”Endeavour跟在Jakes身后自言自语道。

“是啊，局长会大发雷霆的。”

“你是说——还没告诉他？”Endeavour悄悄地问道，“他难道不知道吗？”

“他们不打算告诉他，打算当作普通的刑事案件来处理——”Jakes转过头来望向Endeavour，“我们总不会觉得这种哗众取宠的凶手会是同僚之一吧？你为什么老是要走在别人后面？”

Endeavour沉思着。“放烟花难道没可能是讽刺昨晚在酒吧烂醉的警察们吗？”

“你可以这么和Thursday说，他马上会给你再放三个月的假。你为什么老是要走在我后面？”Jakes嘲笑道，他们正在走过一段灌木丛，Jakes看着斜前方的小树林，“我不喜欢有人走在我后面。”

“我也不喜欢，所以我才走在所有人的后面。”Endeavour抬起头如是说道。

他看到Jakes转过头来看着他，把嘴里叼着的烟头扔到地上用脚掐灭。

“你这样可不行。”Jakes叹了口气，“算了，走吧。”对于Endeavour Morse而言，千言万语也不过是“这样可不行”而已。他可没有兴致去矫正那些奇怪的癖好和自恋，那些事留给他未来的老婆吧。另外，既然他家里人都没有高兴去管教他，牛津这个高等院校对他也放任自流，那么也就只有他自己才是真正导致他目前这样待人处世方式的原因了，简而言之，这就是自作孽不可活。

他们走到了昨晚Strange一群人所在的酒吧，Endeavour抬头看了眼悬挂在屋檐上的木头招牌，上面完好无损。“这么说事情完全在里面了。尸体呢？”

“已经被运走了，不然你应该看到有警察站在门口。”

“我知道。”Endeavour皱了皱眉头先一步踏进酒吧，显然并不是因为一清早里面才空空如也，地上洒满的包装纸片就像刚刚有几百只气球炸裂了一样，铺展在地面上的架势依旧相当惊人。“看不到血迹。”Endeavour说道。

“是的，出血量很少，黏在尸体的伤口处，伤口大致在腹部，离胃大约只有2英寸。”Jakes看了看被推倒在四周的桌椅，“简直像有一个游行队伍拥进来了似的。”

“我不喜欢这说法。”Endeavour说道，一面环绕着四周打量着。

“应该是，简直像有人故意把这里布置成这样的。”

“我不觉得你需要喜欢我的说法。”

“噢，抱歉。”Endeavour低头抿了抿嘴，像个做错了事的孩子。

“是该走了吧？”

“好，走吧。”

 

 


End file.
